


Read to me?

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Slytherin Raphael Santiago, Supportive Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "I don't feel like doing anything" Simon sighed, leaning his head on Raphael's shoulder."Good thing you don't have any homework, then" Raphael chuckled, nudging Simon softly. "Do you want to go back to your common room?""We can't" Simon said, lifting his head from Raphael's shoulder "The Quidditch team is having a meeting there. Can't have the competition learning all about our strategy""Then I guess we'll go to the Slytherin Common Room"





	Read to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am back home and back to my normal routine. So here is a new addition to the series. Thanks to everyone that read and commented on the previous chapters. You guys are awesome
> 
> Enjoy this one!

Weekends were Simon's favorite part of the week. Not just because he had no classes, but also because it was the time of the week when he got to spend more time with Raphael. Most of the times they spent the weekends doing homework. Simon had a lot of things to practice and learn before he could do his OWLs, and Raphael's class were much more charged in content now that he was in sixth year. Whenever they got some time to just relax and be together, they counted it as a blessing. Usually, they would go out to the grounds of the castle, lie down underneath the shadow of a tree and enjoy the fresh air. Now, however, it was growing colder with every day that passed by. Halloween was coming soon and the air was too chilly for them to be outside for too long. Simon got cold easily and a few minutes outside had him complaining about the cold, his cheeks and nose turning red. So that weekend that neither of them had any pressing homework to complete, they decided to take some time just to hang out. 

 

"It's too cold outside" Simon pouted, looking at the grounds of the castle through one of the windows.

"We'll have to stay inside" Raphael replied. They were sitting together in the Slytherin table, just finishing breakfast. 

"I don't feel like doing anything" Simon sighed, leaning his head on Raphael's shoulder.

"Good thing you don't have any homework, then" Raphael chuckled, nudging Simon softly. "Do you want to go back to your common room?"

"We can't" Simon said, lifting his head from Raphael's shoulder "The Quidditch team is having a meeting there. Can't have the competition learning all about our strategy"

"But Hufflepuff is playing against Gryffindor" Raphael frowned.

"And if we win, we'll play against Slytherin" Simon pointed out.

"Alright, fine" Raphael huffed "Then I guess we'll go to the Slytherin Common Room"

"I've never been there!" Simon said excitedly as he stood up.

"It's cold" Raphael pointed out, standing up as well "So it really won't be any better than going outside"

"We'll see about that" Simon grinned, taking hold of Raphael's hand.

 

The two of them made their way towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin Common Room was located. The halls of the castle were mostly empty on the downstairs levels. Indeed, they were colder than the rest of the castle. Raphael said the password for the entrance to open and then pulled Simon through the door. Simon looked around the place, his face lighten up with glee that looked out of place for such a dark and moody place.

 

"OMG" Simon gushed looking at the green lights and carvings on the walls "It's like...every single stereotype about you Slytherins being all dark and broody put into one place"

"I have no idea whose idea it was to decorate this place" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"It fits right into your aesthetic" Simon giggled.

"Shut up" Raphael grumbled, pulling Simon further inside.

 

There were a few students around the common room sitting by the sofas, finishing homework or doing some reading. Some of them looked at them as they entered and returned to their works, others lingered in eying them both. A group at the back of the common room sneered at the sight of the bubbly hufflepuff looking around the area.

 

"What is he doing here?" One of them asked, glaring at Simon.

"He's with me" Raphael responded, waving his hand in dismiss.

"He's not a Slytherin" A fourth year girl pointed out.

"Quite obvious" Raphael deadpanned. 

"He can't be here" The same girl insisted "This is the common room for Slytherins. Hufflepuffs aren't welcomed here"

"I invited him" Raphael snapped coldly, noticing how Simon tightened his hold on his hand and stepped slightly behind him. "He is welcome here"

"Raphael" Simon whispered behind him "We can go somewhere else..."

"We'll go to my room" Raphael told him, glaring at all the other students in the common room.

 

Raphael tugged him along a hallway filled with multiple doors. Simon guessed those were the rooms for all the students. They kept walking until they reached almost the end of the hallway, a few more rows of doors standing in front of them. Raphael opened a door to his right, leading Simon inside before closing the door. Simon looked around the room with the same fascination he had when looking at the common room. It was not much different from the bedrooms in Hufflepuff, Simon mused. There were beds lined against the walls, night stands beside each bed, one door leading to a bathroom. The atmosphere was just as gloomy and dark as the common room. And compared to the beds in Hufflepuff were all the curtains in the beds were drawn open so they could talk to each other, here each bed had the curtains drawn close. Simon noted the wasn't anyone else in the room and Simon grew nervous all of a sudden.

 

"Who do you share room with?" Simon asked as Raphael drew open the curtains to his bed.

"Magnus, Elliot, and Stan" Raphael shrugged.

"Are they good roommates?" Simon asked, sitting down at the edge of the mattress "I share with Eric, George, and Jordan. They're all very cool guys, though Jordan likes keeping to himself. He's dating Maia now, so I'm see them around sometimes in the common room..."

"They're okay" Raphael replied "Elliot and Stan keep to their own business, we don't really hang out. Magnus like leaving his things everywhere and you can clearly see his glitter is all over the room...but otherwise it isn't so bad"

"Yeah, I can clearly see which one is Magnus's bed" Simon snickered, glancing at the sparkly curtains. 

 

Raphael just hummed in response, looking around his things. Simon shivered at the coldness of the room, rubbing his hands against his arms. He should have bought a sweater, instead of just the t-shirt he had on. 

 

"I told you it was cold" Raphael said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't think it would be this cold" Simon pouted "How have you not died from hypothermia yet?? I would freeze to death sleeping here"

"Heating charms" Raphael shrugged. 

 

He pulled something out of his trunk, throwing the garment at Simon. Simon tried to grab it before it hit his face, completely failing in the process. Raphael snickered at him, but Simon only gave him a short glare before looking down at the material in his hands. It was a sweater made of dark green wool. Simon smiled, pulling it over his head and sighing happily as the smell of Raphael's cologne hit him. Raphael pointed his wand at the four posters of his bed, chanting a heat charm. Simon felt the difference immediately, the warmth hitting his cheeks instantly. 

 

"Oh god" Simon groaned, lying down on the bed "Now I really don't feel like doing anything" 

"At least lay down properly" Raphael grumbled, seeing how Simon was lying across the bed and taking more space than absolutely necessary. "And take off your shoes"

 

Simon groaned, but still shuffled around the bed until he took just one side of the bed. Simon took one of the pillows and place it behind his head, kicking his shoes off. Raphael rolled his eyes at the clumsiness of Simon's movements, but still felt a pang of endearment in his heart. The Slytherin took off his own shoes, sitting down next to Simon. The other looked up at him, blushing slightly. Raphael waved his wand and closed the curtains of the bed. He then moved his body until they were lying down parallel to each other, facing one another. Simon smiled at him, shuffling closer until their noses brushed, their breaths mixing in between them. 

 

"Hi" Simon whispered, blushing at the intimacy.

"Hey yourself" Raphael chuckled.

"I think I really like your room" Simon grinned.

 

Raphael hummed in acknowledgement before closing the distance between their lips. Simon closed his eyes and kissing back. This was the one feeling that Simon had memorised. The feeling of Raphael's lips against his. Even though they had kissed multiple times now, it still caught him by surprise each time. Every kiss felt like their first kiss, and yet there was the familiarity of it that Simon could never forget. The shape of Raphael's lips that Simon had traced multiple times since their first kiss, the pressure and warmth these brought him. Simon adored how he forgot to breath, how his heart tightened and his stomach fluttered. He adored how his skin tingled where Raphael touched him and how his cheeks burned. He was happiest whenever he was kissing Raphael.

Simon sighed happily as their lips parted and he instantly leaned to reconnect their lips. He felt how Raphael smiled against him, returning the pressure instantly. Simon allowed himself to be bolder, reaching his hands up to trace Raphael's jaw, trailing his fingers until they were in Raphael's hair. He let his nails drag against Raphael's scalp, earning the response he was looking for. Raphael groaned against his mouth, his hands tightening against Simon's hips. Simon took the opportunity to explore further, nipping softly at Raphael's lower lip. 

Suddenly Raphael turned them over, moving so he was hovering above Simon. The Hufflepuff huffed in surprise, grinning brightly at the sight of the Slytherin above him. Their lips connected once more, this time both of them opening their mouths to let their tongues meet. Simon groaned, clutching at the back of Raphael's shirt and pulling him closer. 

 

"Dios" Raphael breathed as their lips separated. 

 

Simon instantly started tracing his lips over Raphael's jaw and towards his neck. This was new territory for them. They had been taking their relationship slow, mostly because of Raphael's hesitation to move into a physical relationship. While the Slytherin had not voiced out these concerns, Simon knew there was something the other kept as a secret. He had not pressed for more information, deciding to give Raphael the time to tell him whenever he was ready. Raphael, in the other hand, was hesitant to bring up the subject with Simon. Even though he was more than grateful for how careful Simon was with him and how thoughtful of every aspects of their physical relationship, it still panicked Raphael slightly to bring up his sexuality. 

 

"Simon" Raphael sighed as Simon left wet kisses down his collarbone.

"Is this okay?" Simon asked, separating his lips from Raphael's skin and looking up to meet his eyes "Do you want me to stop? Is it too much? I'm sorry"

"No te disculpes" Raphael shook his head, pecking his lips.

"I don't know what that means" Simon pouted.

"It means, don't apologise" Raphael translated.

"Oh" Simon said "Was it okay, though? You'll tell me if it is too much, right?"

"Of course" Raphael nodded, moving a strand of hair away from Simon's forehead. "I just...I...there's something I have to tell you"

"Are you alright?" Simon asked panicked at Raphael's uneasiness. Raphael never had trouble saying what he wanted to say. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" Raphael responded, leaning away and allowing Simon to sit up. Though he did not move away from where he was now sitting in Simon's lap. "It's just...I am unsure of how to tell you this"

"You don't have to tell me anything" Simon said instantly "If you're not ready...whatever it is, I can wait. I will wait."

"I know you will. And there are no words to explain how grateful I am for that" Raphael said honestly, taking Simon hand's into his own "But...I have to tell you this"

"Okay" Simon nodded, waiting patiently while Raphael gathered the words he wanted to say.

"I'm asexual" Raphael breathed out, not looking at Simon in the eyes "I know I should have told you before, but I really wanted to see where this was going and then I was just scared to say it...my past relationships have not been the best due to that fact. I know I can't give you everything you could want from a relationship. So I started to put off telling you, but I couldn't just let you continue thinking something else"

"Hey, hey, Raphael breathe" Simon said soothingly, tracing circles in Raphael's hand "It's okay. I don't mind what your sexuality is"

"You mean that?" Raphael asked, looking up at him.

"Of course" Simon smiled "Your sexuality is part of you. And I like you...all of you."

"But Simon" Raphael shook his head, his heart beating so loudly he was sure Simon could hear it "I'm not sure I could ever give you what any normal relationship could"

"Who says a relationship with sex is a normal relationship?" Simon asked with a huff "A relationship is between two people who care about each other. Everything else are just details"

"I just..." Raphael breathed out, at a loss of words.

"Don't overthink it" Simon said gently "I like you, that's all that matters to me. And I mean, you're obviously fine with some things like kissing and stuff..."

"Yeah" Raphael nodded "I think I'm somewhere in the demisexual spectrum"

"And that's fine by me" Simon smiled "I'm more than happy with whatever you are willing to give me."

"Dios Simon" Raphael sighed, leaning his head against Simon's forehead "Creo que te amo"

"I still don't understand Spanish" Simon grumbled

"I'll tell you someday" Raphael chuckled.

 

Raphael then climbed off Simon's lap, the two of them moving so they were lying down once again. They both knew their physical moment was over, yet none of them seemed to mind. They were happy with just being in the other's presence. Simon cuddled close to Raphael's side, lying his head in Raphael's chest. The Slytherin grabbed a book from his night stand.

 

"Read to me?" Simon asked.

"Alright" Raphael nodded.

 

Raphael opened the book in his marked page and started to read out loud. Simon hummed happily, closing his eyes and concentrating in the sound of Raphael's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to show some relationship development for them. I hope I did them justice.
> 
> I will be working on a multi-chaptered fic for this series. However, if you have any prompts or ideas of what you would like to see take part in this series, let me know! I might write about it :)
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
